The crimson road
by Althesushiloveingfanficsage
Summary: there is a name we give the road of life when an outlaw travels down it, the name symbolizes the blood that the outlaws shed to continue down the path, but do they chose the crimson road, or does it choose them?
1. spikes bad day

claimer of dis-  
  
Chibi desktop girl named kitsune- Al owns germany, however he doea not, will not, and probably never owned cowboy beebop.  
  
It was raining, spike hated the rain, it was wet, and one doesn't normally savor the feeling of wet when one is cold and angry.  
  
The day had started out so well, he had slept till he felt like wakeing up and no one woke him a second longer, he had eaten a breakfast of one blueberry muffin, and had just lit his first smoke of the day when the worst happened, faye woke up.  
  
"You bastard!" she yelled as she stormed into the main room where the beboppers spent most of their time.  
  
"I was saveing that muffin, it had a piece missing, that ment somebody else wanted it later, and you ate it!!!!!"  
  
Spike naturally felt no remorse for faye and her loss, and he sat on the busted up tattered sofa, takeing in a deep puff of smoke before speaking to faye.  
  
"If you really cared about that muffin you would have eaten it sooner then let it go stale, it was as stiff as your chest." he grined a truely asshole grin.  
  
it was at this point she slapped him, and the ciggerette flew from his mouth and hit the fabric of the couch.  
  
Now a math problem, 1 flamable couch + quite a few spilled alcoholic drinks+ 1 lit cig= one screwed cowboy.  
  
the couch wet up like a roman candle, faye screamed, spike dove off the flaming furniture and began trying to put out the far that had caught onto his pants, and Ed, who had just wandered in, oooooo'd and ran off to find marshmellows.  
  
"Put it out put it out!" Faye yelled as spike bolted from the room.  
  
Faye, thinking he abandoned her, ran to the kitchen, she remembered seeing a fire extingisher in there once! and withen seconds she located it, and ran back to the room.  
  
"BANZIIIIII!" she screamed as she pushed the button that was supposed to shoot foam.  
  
Key words, SUPPOSED To.  
  
instead, all that happend was a small coughing noise and air.  
  
Faye grew very pale as she watched the couch fire grow, and she began smashing the fire extingisher on the floor, this in turn, much to faye's dismay, turned on the fire extingisher and shot all the foam in her face and on the floor, missing the fire completely.  
  
The door swung open, it was spike! He had a hose!  
  
He slipped in the foam!  
  
he slid across the room on his butt, crashing into faye, and accidentally set the hose off, shooting water into the air, and it cascaded down from it's arc directally onto tomato (Ed's computer).  
  
Anyone here not know water and computers don't mix?  
  
good, so anyway...  
  
we have foam all over the place, a hose flailing around unsupervised, fave and spike fighting, and tomato shooting sparks, and as soon as Ed returned, marshmellows in hand, screams filled the air as she saw her poor tomato.  
  
This nosie began to echo till soon nothing could be heard but the unidentifable noise.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" one great loud yell silence the three.  
  
Jet walked down the stairs, caught the fire extingisher in his robot hand, and aimed it at the still flameing couch and now flameing tomato, and then shut it off.  
  
next he walked over, shut off the hose and droped it to the floor.  
  
finally, he turned his gaze to spike and faye.  
  
He spoke but one word.  
  
"Out."   
  
Spike and Faye had left without a word, both ashamed.  
  
they went their seperate ways upon exiting the bebop, and naturally spike had somehow, by some amazing sixth sense, located a seedy dark bar full of scruffy looking thugs.  
  
He sat at the bar, ordered the first of many bottles he intended on drinking, and then he saw him...  
  
A man who's face every bounty hunter knew by heart,   
  
a man worth more then any bounty in the history of Big shot,  
  
A man who was rumored to have the powers of the gods at his disposal,   
  
and he was sound asleep, drooling on the bar, completley reeking of boose.  
  
maybe today isn't such a bad day after all.  
  
A/N- R&R please, more later, read my other storys 


	2. the billion woolong loony

claimer of dis-  
  
Chibi desktop kitsune- Al owns no part in cowboy beebop, however the bounty with blue hair is Al's own character, so you steal him, YOU ANSWER TO ME!!!!!  
  
Spike moved a bar seat closer to the bounty head, makeing sure he was really asleep.  
  
"Hmmm." Spike picked a peanut out of the bowl in front of him and flicked it at the snoozing blue haired man.  
  
When the peanut came in contact with the man's face he sat up, looked around sleeply, and then with a thud returned to snoreing on the bar.  
  
Spike thought back to the episode of bigshot where they had shown his picture, it had to be othelo, the face matched perfectly.  
  
cautiously our bounty hunter got up and moved behind the drunken rainy day fund, and slipped out a pair of cuffs, spike hardly ever used them, usually the bountys weren't asleep, but this one was out cold.  
  
He tip toed silently over to the man, and slipped a cuff on his right wrist, and then, in a flash of movement that even spike found hard to fallow, The bounty spun around and spike found the other cuff on his left wrist.  
  
"What the hell?" spike glared at the spikey blue haired bounty, who was grinning casually at him.  
  
"well will you lookie at that, I actually have a really well known bounty hunter after me this time."  
  
Spike grinned, if this bozo could play cocky so could he.  
  
"yup, one of the best, so you gonna come in peacefully or will I have to mop the floor with you in here first?"  
  
The man grined as he looked spike stright in the eyes,   
  
"Oh alright, I'll go quietly."   
  
This caught spike off guard, but spike decided to roll with it and began walking twords the door, makeing his way around the various tabels where big brutish thugs were playing poker.  
  
As they reached the center of the bar, halfway between the door and the Barstools, othelo raised his voice and loudly called out, "He's a cheat!"   
  
"CHEAT!" everyman in the bar stood up at once, flipping over tabels and pulling out guns, just before the shooting begins, othelo and spike drop to the floor and roll behind a overturned tabel.  
  
"You bastard, why'd you do that?" Spike pulled his gun out with his right hand.  
  
Othelo shrugged, "just always wanted to try it, so you gonna fight your way out?"  
  
"Well yeah, and not just me, if you wanna live you'll fight your way out too."  
  
"Nah, I don't thinks so." Spike turned, baffeled at Othelos statement, and glared at his cheashire cat stlyed grin.  
  
Click.  
  
Spike looked down, and stared at the handcuffs now both attached to his hands, and othelos hand were free.  
  
Othelo gave spike a two fingured salute, "See ya."  
  
The man worth more then the bar he was in jumped up and began jumping over people and ontop of them, makeong his way over the crowd of fighters and reaching the door withen seconds.  
  
Spike saw the tabel he was under fly off as someone landed on it. He jumped to his feet, and began kicking and working his way twords the door.  
  
Othelo watched, amused as the cowboy fought, though greatly handicapped by the handcuffs, and was surprised that he was putting up as good a fight as he was,but then...  
  
A large tattoed biker got thrown, and crashed into spike, pinning him by dead weight alone.  
  
Spike struggled and strained, but couldn't lift himself, or the biker, or even pull himself out from underneath the hefty man.  
  
Othelo watched for a moment, debated what he should do, and headed out the door without a moment to spare.  
  
"so this is how I go out. spike thought idly as he felt the wind slowly being forced out of him.  
  
At least it's better then dieing of illness, spike always felt that dieing in a bed, suffering without any way to fight back would always be worse then being shot.  
  
Just as spike began to need air...  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
The fighting stopped, it was as if everyone had frozen, a shiny red spaceship that was shaped like a sportscar had burst through the wall and standing on top was Othelo.  
  
He was wearing his sunglasses, some pointy black ones that spike had remembered in the picture.  
  
The thugs looked ready to pee themselves, they had all heard the rumors, they all knew the fate of anyone stupid enough to annoy othelo, unlike the police and bounty hunters, the criminals thought true the rumors, about his malice, his power, his deadly aim.  
  
The crowd parted as othelo hopped off the hood and walked twords spike.  
  
"yo." he snapped his fingers at two large men, and pointed at the one crushing spike. woithout hesitation they moved their friend and othelo helped spike to his feet.  
  
Moments later, on a long empty road...  
  
Spike rubbed his wrists, where the cuffs had been so tight they had left marks.  
  
"Why did you come back?"  
  
Othelo had not spoken after leaveing the bar, the two had ridden in silence, up untill this point.  
  
"i'm not really as bad as all the rumors say, besides, I can't let the great spike speigal die, if i did, radical edward might never forgive me."  
  
"you know Ed?" spike asked, a little surpirsed.  
  
"She plays a lot of online roleplaying games, and so do I, we make a pretty good team, and she talks about you guys on the bebop all the time, you and faye and jet and ein, she's very fond of you all."  
  
"Well I guess she'd feel really bad if i turned you in eh?"  
  
"yup, probably."  
  
SPAK!  
  
The car slowed sharply and tunred off the road, comeing to a stop on the side of the empty highway.  
  
"Guess I just won't tell her I did it then." Spike said to the now out cold form of othelo jones.  
  
Spike rubbed his hand, man that guy has a hard skull.  
  
Notes- well R&R, if you have any ideas on where you'd like to see me go with this lemme know and we'll see what happens k? 


	3. The start of a long two days

claimer of dis-   
  
Chibi Kitsune- Al own's no part in cowboy beebop, but the othelo character is his so no touchy!  
  
Al- umm...yeah, no touchy...couldn't have said it better myself.  
  
"YOU CAUGHT WHO!?!?" Faye burst out when she returned to the beebop to find spike and jet in the hanger, looking over the bound, gagged, and out cold Othelo.  
  
"SHHHHH, keep it down big mouth, we can't let Ed find out." spike whispered as he clapped a hand to faye's mouth.  
  
Faye pushed the hand away and leaned down to inspect the body, "I'll be damned, it is othelo, how'd you catch him?"  
  
spike related the story back to them, leaveing out the part about othelo cuffing him, and by the end jet was shakeing with silent mirth.  
  
"Just beutiful, you guys almost burn my liveing room to the floor, and then catch a criminal worth so much we could refurnish the ship twelve times over and still have enough to buy a small planet."  
  
"This is awsome!" Faye cheered, "I'll be able to buy my own casino!"  
  
"Whoa whoa, who said your getting any of this money princess? I caught him, and jet's transporting him to a ISSP station, what have you done to diserve any part in our bounty?"  
  
Spike grinned, loveing being a jerk to faye.  
  
"I...uh...I...I started the fire that got you thrown out into the street!" She said weakly.  
  
The boy's just watched her, amused, clearly that wasn't the right answer.  
  
"I uh...i'll watch him untill we get to ISSP, so he dosen't get away."  
  
The boys exchanged a smug look.  
  
"Alright Faye, the next ISSP drop off is two days from here, you'll have to watch him for the whole time, but we're not cruel, you'll have your food brought to you, and you may have two bathroom breaks a day."  
  
"WHAT?" Faye stood, dumbstruck as the boys left the hanger laughing.  
  
"Do you think she can do it?" Jet asked jokeingly.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Me nither, that's why I locked the door behind me, now no one's getting out of that hanger till I say so."  
  
"Nice."  
  
Ed was confused, everyone was gone.  
  
Spi Spi, Faye Faye, even jet, the only one left was Ein, and he was asleep.  
  
Normally a note would be left by one of them, maybe not saying where they went, just something simple like, "Don't destroy anything, back soon."  
  
Ed logged on to her newly fixed tomato and went to her favortie online RPG, Morrowind 9.5   
  
"Hmmmmm, where is the catdude?" She looked at her buddie list, few were on that she cared to talk to, she wanted to find her friend.  
  
In the game he was called Neko-san for his character was a tiny black cat, but Ed knew his real name, they played lots of games and Ed liked playing with him a whole lot.  
  
Ed sighed, depressed that he was not on, perhaps later. she turned off tomato and left her room, wandering aimlessly down the halls, till she wandered into the liveing room, where she found Jet and Spi spi laughing about something.  
  
"And just think, i'll finally be able to buy some decent parts for the sword fish!"   
  
Ed was confused more so, so rare was Spi Spi happy, whatever made him this way must have been good, so she smiled and walked over to ask why they were so happy, when jet answered the question for her.  
  
"I still can't beleave it, us, catching The Othelo Jones, it seems to easy."  
  
Ed gasped, and the noise alerted Jet and spike to her presense.  
  
"Oh crap..." Spike slaped a hand over his eyes in a "DOH!" expression.  
  
"Um...how much did you hear?" Jet asked calmly.  
  
Ed stood rooted to the floor,  
  
"You...caught...Othelo?" She asked slowly.  
  
"Um...no...we were just kidding." Jet tried lamely.  
  
Ed's hair shadowed her eyes, so spike and jet could not see them.  
  
"Let him go." She said quietly.  
  
"What? Ed you can't be serious, he's a major bounty, and a criminal, we have to put him away, he's wanted for murder of thousands of innocent people!" Jet was pushing his acting skills to the limit, he barely cared about what othelo had done, it was all about the woolongs.  
  
"LET HIM GO!" Ed yelled, angry, tears in her eyes.  
  
Spike and jet were stuned, Ed was angry? Ed was never angry.  
  
"If you are Ed's friends, you will let another friend of Ed's go, now let him go."  
  
Ed stood glareing, the boy's stood, not sure if they should feel bad for the girl.  
  
"I'm sorry Ed, but we can't." Jet said finally, now beginning to wonder if all those woolongs were worth seeing Ed cry.  
  
Ed turned and ran down the hall, leaveing the boys frozen in the moment.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah Jet?"  
  
"Am i gonna feel like a rat when we get all that money?"  
  
"A little, but the money will help."  
  
"Hope so, cause this is not the way I planed on feeling when I found out I was rich."  
  
Ed ran all the way back to her room, crying, and when she got there, threw herself on the bed sobbing, she thought her friend would understand, she thought they liked her enough to trust her judgement, but they wouldn't even give her friend a chance.  
  
Suddenly, i thought struck her...  
  
"If Othelo knows who captured him, he'll hate Ed for not trying to save him."   
  
Ed began sobbing a bit more, hateing the fact that she would have to pick between her best friend's freedom, or her other best friend's happiness.  
  
Faye sighed as she sat on the ground, smokeing, watching the dead looking bounty.  
  
"Ya know I heard you were a lady's man, but you don't look like much to me." She said to the body.  
  
"Just take my clothes off and then see if you still think that." He said with a wink.  
  
"Y...YOUR AWAKE?" Faye jumped, it is alarming to have someone whom is potentally dangerous suddenly speak to you when you pressume they are incappable of doing so.  
  
"Guess so, are you that sexy Faye Valentine Ed's told me so much about?"  
  
"Maybe, what's she said?"  
  
"That your a quick to anger sexy women with a full body, D cup chest, and that you wear some kind of thong/suspender deal that looks really uncomfortable." Othelo said with a wink.  
  
"Quick to anger!" She growled  
  
"Well i guess Ed was telling the truth about everything then." Othelo said with a laugh as he watched faye get very red with anger.  
  
"espeially rhw sexy full bodied bit." He added.  
  
"You....YOU....YOU PIG!!!!!" She kicked Othelo Hard in the chin and sent him sprawling backwards.  
  
"And mean, very mean!" He yelled with tears of pain in his eyes.  
  
"SHUT UP! i'm your prisoner for the next two days, and if I say shut up, you do it, or you will suffer, you are my bitch!" She gave him a look that would set flowers to flame.  
  
"The bitch of a bitch." Othelo muttered out of the side of his mouth.  
  
"Silence!" *Slap*  
  
A/N- Well that was fun, R&R as is the fashion, and i'll try for more later, but on a side note, Faye is not really so nasty, she's just pretending because she's trying to scare him so her job will be easier, so no hate mail about that if you please. 


	4. the calm before the storm

claimer of dis-   
  
Chibi Kitsune- Al own's no part in cowboy beebop, but the othelo character is his no matter how spikey and blue his hair may be.  
  
Al- what's that gotta do with anything?  
  
Chibi Kitsune- oh it matters, trust me, it does.  
  
Ein shifted his sitting position to make it more comfy on his furry rump.  
  
He had been sitting outside Edwards door for a hour now, guard duty of sorts, jet had promised ein a whole ham if he alerted them to anything Ed was doing that might keep them from collecting the bounty.  
  
Ein didn't quiet understand the situation, in his infinate wisdom he never did understand why humans did the things they did, he figured that if this othelo person was evil, then Ed would not have made friends with him, but then again, he was not human so understanding if someone was good or evil came much easier for the pooch.  
  
This is not the case with humans, it is very hard to figure out someone's true motives if you are a human, some may have the ability to read others like a book, others may not.  
  
Faye hated the kind that could, she preferred to be a mystery, but if someone could tell her more about herself then she knew, she hated it.  
  
She sat, fileing her nails for nothing better to do.  
  
she had been watching othelo but he had rolled onto his side, and supposedly fallen asleep, she wasn't sure and wasn't about to take any chances with a dangerous criminal as well known as othelo was.  
  
"So how much are they paying you to watch me?" Othelo asked, answering Faye's question as to if he was asleep or not.  
  
"Not enough, but i'll make do with my share of your bounty."  
  
"Oh yeah? you really think ISP is gonna let everyone know that you guys caught me? They'll want the credit, odds are they'll have you imprisoned for some stupid charge right after you drop me off."  
  
"Shut up you!" Faye glared at the motionless form of Othelo.  
  
"Don't let him mess with you Faye, he's just trying to get to you." She reminded herself silently.  
  
"So you like card games?" Othelo asked, in vain attempt at starting a conversation.  
  
"Maybe, what's it to you?"  
  
"Well I never was too good at cards, more of a bingo kinda guy, maybe you could play a few rounds, I might pick up some of that famous Valentine charm that has made you infamous among casinos thoughout space."  
  
Faye looked over her shoulder at him, grinning slightly, winning a game of cards agenst this moron would be easier then takeing candy from a baby...but something was nagging at her.  
  
A small angel faye poofed onto faye's shoulder.  
  
"Don't do it, he's trying to trick you!"  
  
"What the...where have you been for the past two years of my life?"  
  
"Well you just kinda ignored me so I figured i'd go on vacation, looks like I came back just in time."  
  
Poof! devil faye appears on fayes other side.  
  
"What'd i miss? oh no, your back are you?" The mini demon stuck her tounge out at the angel.  
  
"Yes i'm back you little slut, and just look at all the trouble you've landed our girl in, oh i just no what i'm gonna do with you!"  
  
"You could spank me." The devil offered grinning very pervertedly.  
  
"Yes, I think that's just what you need, get over here demon!" The angel took the demon into her lap and began spanking her.  
  
"HEY HEY HEY, you'r supposed to be helping me, not fufilling some deep rooted fantasy I might have!"  
  
"Hmmm, kids got a point." The devil noted.  
  
"True true." The naughty angel agreed.  
  
"Oh don't stop, it was kinda kinky." Othelo Winked at faye.  
  
"WHAT?!? You can see them too?!?"  
  
"Yeah, but I have a record that says i'm completely out of my gord so i wouldn't trust me too much."  
  
"But...but...you can see them, and i can see them...but your nuts...but i'm not...or am...RAHHHH!"   
  
When one finds something hard to comprehend, they usually revert to a natural urge to break something, in this case, faye reverted to breaking Othelo.  
  
"OW....you are nuts!" Othelo whimpered as he lay bleeding from a wrench that Faye had thrown.  
  
Spike was laying on the floor, in the area where the sofa had once been.  
  
"Any word?" He asked as he heard a fimilar metalic clicking that was made by the toes of Jet's boots.  
  
"Well she stopped crying, but all's been silent, and that's never a good thing with Ed."  
  
"Man Jet, who'd think that we'd have to work to make our big score?"  
  
"I know, i should be simple, but it never is," Jet sat in a newly aquired recliner that he had brought out from the storage bay,  
  
"What do you have agenst us?" Jet asked as he looked up, as if looking for a god of some sort to answer back.  
  
Ed sniffled slightly, the tears had subsided, but she was no where near close to figureing out what to do.  
  
She laughed a bit to herself, she was actually a lot more sane then she normally let on, it was so much fun to play around all the time, and to have everyone look at her like she was nuts, she knew someday she'd have to act more mature, but why today?  
  
Wait a minute, today, what was special about today? She ran over to Tomato and opened up a calander.  
  
"WHAA!" She yelped as she saw the date, it was her birthday!  
  
Ed could never remember finding out a exact birthday, so she had decided one day it was her birthday, and from that moment on she had always seen December 30 in earth days her birthday.  
  
"Ed sighed, her friends had not known it was her birthday so she didn't expect anything, but today was so far a really cruddy birthday, her computer was almost distroyed and now her best friend was being held captive in the hanger.  
  
She sighed un happily, about to disconnect and see if takeing a nap would answer her question about who she should betray, when her computer sang out happily,   
  
"Edward has mail, edward has mail!"  
  
Ed clicked half heartedly on the mailbox icon, and her eye's shot wide open, a mail from Othelo!  
  
She opened it and and read the mail,  
  
Dear Ed,  
  
Happy Birthday babe, big 15 years huh, good job makeing it this far, sometimes i wonder if i'll make it past 22, but whatever, in honer of your birthday I have sent a present to a friend of mine on Mars, he owns a in flight dilevery service and delivers things to ships while their in space, it should arrive soon.  
  
Well happy birthday, i'm off to celebrate in your honer with a old friend, Jack Danials.  
  
Much love,   
  
Othelo Jones.  
  
Ed sniffed, the tears had started again, this mail had been sent just before Spike and Faye had set the liveing room on fire, he must have just sent it before spike caught him.  
  
A/N fun no? Another little slice of ficcy to keep you interested, so R&R and more later, ya know? 


	5. unsettleing darkness

claimer of dis-   
  
Chibi Kitsune- Al still owns no part of cowboy bebop and dosn't know how he forgot that Ed was 13 in the show.  
  
Al- really, I thought it said she was 15.  
  
Chibi Kitsune- so yeah, while he goes to stick his hand in the oven for forgetting something so simple, enjoy the fic...  
  
Faye sat, watching othelo like a cat watches a mouse.  
  
Faye was scared, she was trying not to show it, but the lights had gone out ten minutes ago and Faye was afraid if the lights were out Othelo could try something and she wouldn't be able to stop him, however she seemed blessed with luck as just as the lights had gone out she had been inspecting a toolbox and had found a flashlight, rather then finding some ducttape to shut othelo up.  
  
othelowas rather enjoying this, it made things much more interesting then he had thought the day would be, but he also felt a little bad, he'd either have to escape, or let Ed hate her friends, and from what Ed had told him, these guys were more like family then then her real dad was.  
  
Othelo smiled, he had met Ed's real dad once, other then being a flake he seemed like a nice guy.  
  
It had been dark, Othelo had fled to earth hopeing to lay low till the heat died down, he had just...liberated, a large amount of money and lost it all gambling so the police were not to happy with him...  
  
particularly becuase he had stolen it from the evidence room of a station on mars.  
  
Othelo had spotted a fire and decided to take a chance that the people there didn't watch bigshot.  
  
Luckly, Ed's dad had not had seen a TV in along time, haveing only his constant running after crators had kept him too busy.  
  
They spent the night tradeing tales and by morning light, the big guy was gone, mapping some other part of the planet, but othelo remebered the fondness the man had expressed for his daughter, though at the time he seemed unsure if it had been a son or a daughter.  
  
Snapping back to the present Othelo pulled lightly on his cuffs, only manageing to tighten them, hopeing to get a good idea at how the best way to slip out of these cuffs would be.  
  
Spike opened another vent and peered inside, a flashlight shineing down the shaft.  
  
"Your right Jet, it looks like she left her room through the vents."  
  
Jet was under spike, giveing him the boost he needed to reach the vent.  
  
"Gah, great, so she gets out of her room and chooses to switch off our lighting systems, this is just a warning spike, she's giveing us a chance to let the guy go."  
  
"You're not serious are you?" Spike called back as he pulled himself up into the vent.  
  
"I didn't say we would, i'm just saying she's giveing us a warning."  
  
"Right well i'll see if I can't track her from here, you go see if you can get the lights back on."   
  
Jet walked down the hall, his flashlight held in a casual manner (whatever that means).  
  
"When did he start giveing orders?"  
  
Spike moved slowly down the shaft, his small flashlight gripped in his teeth as he moved as fast as he could.  
  
Even for spike these vents were a tight fit, but he had to find Ed, if they lost that bounty who know's what would happen, the man was a mass murderer, he may act like a moron but spike could tell he was hideing his true strength.  
  
"Hey knock it off!"  
  
Spike froze, it was Othelo's voice!  
  
He looked down. he was looking out a vent that looked right into the hanger, and Othelo was running, while still handcuffed, trying to keep distance between him, and faye who was waveing a roll of duct tape.  
  
"I'll teach you to try and cop a feel, spider on my arm my eye, i'll ripe all your hair off with this stuff!!!"  
  
Or perhaps Othelo was just a lucky idiot.  
  
Ed sat in her "nest" constructed from wires and gears and things all connected to the bebop, if she could connect these things to her tomato it would give her total control over the bebop, and then her friends would have to let Othelo go.  
  
She yelped as two wires she had tryed to connect sparked and she dropped them, sucking on a burnt finger.  
  
She wasn't sure what she was going to do if her friends hated her when she let Othelo go, she prayed they would forgive her because without her friends she would have no meaning to anything, she wouldn't have any friends or family, she might be able to travel with othelo but he would probably refuse to take her, his life was very dangerous after all.  
  
Ed returned to connecting wires, attempting to take control of a very old ship that was so out dated she didn't even have the control ports for half the plugs, she had taken the cover off of tomato so the plugs and wires would connect directally to it.  
  
she sat working away in the darkness, her goggles down over her eyes tinting everything green, unsure of what her actions would cause.  
  
Jet continued down the dark hallways, heading farther back into the bebop then he had been in a long while.  
  
This was where he kept things that no one would buy or that had special meaning to him, his old piano that he hadn't play'd in a long time, some old newspaper clippings of things they had done, but one door caught his eye, and he opened it.  
  
This was the room where he had moved all of the ships old decorations, a gypsy had owned this ship before the guy Jet had bought it from had, the guy had warned jet that the gypsy had cursed the ship, but Jet never belived in curses.  
  
"Maybe this is why the ship has such bad luck moneywise." Jet muttered as he poked a crystal ball on a tabel, the ball rolled unexpectadly and fell to the floor shattering.  
  
"Whoops." Jet looked at the mess on the floor and shrugged, they weren't ever gonna use it.  
  
He left the room and continued deeper into the bebop, looking for the spare energy pods he had, just in case Ed found a way to stop the ship from moving.  
  
But Jet had left the door to the room open, and someone wandered in, finding the broken crystal ball, and a sparkling substance dripping from the shattered pieces, Jet had assumed this was just to make the crystal look authentic, but the person didn't even know that, all they knew is that it looked tasty, and they began to lap it off of the ground.  
  
A/N well that was nice (nurses burnt hand)  
  
i guess this is it for now, R&R and i'll write later. 


End file.
